


Till Dawn

by Talking_FishboneHHHADOCK



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Breif mentions of The Heros of Olympus, F/M, Twilight-Percy Jackson Cross over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talking_FishboneHHHADOCK/pseuds/Talking_FishboneHHHADOCK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey there readers, here is the first real chapter of Till Dawn. well the first big leap since the Pilot chapter.</p><p>so with out any further due here is the first proper non tester chapter since the Pilot.</p></blockquote>





	1. PILOT CHAPTER

  

 

> She couldn't remember how long they had been running everything looked the same at this point, just various shades of green kept going by quickly. Over and over again it was never ending it all kind of merged together at this point the main task was trying not to run head first into a moss covered tree. she could here the others not far behind, Leo wheezed "Can we stop please its been hours!" He whined, everyone winded down to a stop. My brother nodded tiredly "Sounds good." he mumbled. Elena rolled her eyes "Look there is a clearing not far ahead I'm sure you can go another ten feet without dying, plus it will be a better place to rest." she smoothed out her dirty ripped once bright orange camp half-blood shirt. the other girls nodded she brushed her jet black hair out of her green eyes and they continued on though the thick forest it was like a wall of dense green. Elena stopped short holding up a hand to be quiet there was people in the clearing pale as anything, Paler than her cousin Nico, peering out at them "Wait here I want to see something." the boys happily agreed not seeing what she saw.  
> 
> She let out a soft breathless gasp as a giant rust red wolf burst through the trees bounding up to the small gathering of people all there heads shot up looking in my direction but how? How could they have heard me gasp or see me "Frank come here i need you to try and shift into that kind of wolf can you?" She whispered taking a gulp as frank shifted into a huge black wolf at her side. She stepped out first Frank not far behind her family watching though the trees staying where she told them to she was sure if they were in any danger they would rush to her and Frank's side.
> 
> The russet red wolf growled the hairs on the back of its neck raised, Elena raised her hands "We come in peace, we do not wish to harm you." She spoke softly in her thick accented voice brushing dark hair from her vibrant green eyes smiling warmly at the group of people before her, they had strange gold eyes "Though we will not stand idly by if you try to hurt our family." She glanced back to the trees where there stood a good fifty meters away. A man with slicked back blonde hair stepped forwards "Hello, I'm Dr Carlisle Cullen this is my family." his hand flicked out to the eight other people even the huge wolf. She glanced nervously at the wolf sure it could easily hurt Frank. "She worried..." I soft beautiful voice came from a bronzed haired man holding a dark haired woman and child close to himself protectively. "I'm sorry I don't have such a high doctorate." She smiled wiry "I am Elena, this is my cousin Frank Zhang." she placed a hand on the neck of the huge wolf at her side. The blonde doctor laughed lightly, She held out her hand in greeting smiling "Is it safe for my family to come forwards now we are past pleasantries." She spoke softly and politely "I promise there are no more wolves on our side." she joked halfheartedly and sent Frank back to retrieve everyone else he came back in his normal form.
> 
> He shook her hand, it was ice cold and hard as granite. Her red lips pressed into a line ' _that defiantly wasn't human.'_   not like she could say much not like she was, _completely_ human. Everyone flanked at her sides all eight of them. The doctor pursed his lips "Do you mind if we rest we have been traveling so long without much rest." Leo slumped to the floor snoring loudly. "See? were all rather tired." The demi-gods started setting up camp Frank dragged Leo closer to them and soon had a fire going Elena nodded slightly "How long have you been traveling?" a woman with a heart shaped face with a look of a concerned mother, I tried hard not to let the pain show on my face, she reminded me of my own mother when she had been alive "A few weeks maybe a month or so?" Elena's voice cracked she looked at the floor.
> 
> "Esme lets go." Elena looked up noticed the Cullen family had already started walking away, The bronze haired boy was speaking to her, "Why don't you and your family come closer to our house and ill bring you out some food and fresh clothes." she offered "Your not worried but the random teens that stumbled out of the forest that look like they been dragged through a hedge backwards, coming closer to your family than that is closer than necessary." Elena mused slightly she shook her head it hurt so bad she was so much of a mother figure Elena didn't want to say no and hurt her feelings. Elena pressed her lips together and nodded stiffly "Yes of course Mrs Cullen." She spoke softly. Esme looked very pleased with her self and joined the bronzed haired boy "Coming, Edward." she chirped.  
> 
>  
> 
>        
> 
>  

 


	2. EXCRUCIATING HERCULEAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there readers, here is the first real chapter of Till Dawn. well the first big leap since the Pilot chapter.
> 
> so with out any further due here is the first proper non tester chapter since the Pilot.

Her family did not agree to coming closer to the house or the Cullen's so, Elena went alone to see they as she was the one to agree to come closer. Glancing back over her shoulder at the little camp they had made for the night.

With a deep sigh Elena pushed forwards to the house that was lit up like a Christmas tree, there was a patch of bright white light on large meadow floor. It looked into a window, a glass wall of the house, Not knowing how long she would have to wait she perched up on a large bolder within the light of the house pulling a leather bound sketch book from her pocket and started doing a basic sketch of the tree line and mountains in the background. There was a rustle in the trees near by, Elena's head snapped up.

"Hello?" She called out in a quiet but clear voice.

Nearly having a heart attack when the short spiky haired, Cullen girl danced out of the shadows of the trees, Elena placed a hand over her heart with a short gasp and a long line of profanities that followed after in Greek that came out like a low hiss. "Was you trying to give me a heart attack?" Elena hissed then took a deep breath tucking away the sketch book in her jacket pocket leaping down to meet the girl.

"If there are other family members of yours please tell me now I don't think I can go through another heart attack again so soon." Elena said with a heavy sigh, The smallest of the family beamed brightly making my mind go blank mouth gaping like a fish out of water before I could regain myself. "I'm Alice Cullen, You came alone that's awful trusting of you." she said in a sing song voice like a wind chime. Elena was dazed by it blinking a few times "Erm, I.. why shouldn't I? You won't be of harm to my family and we wouldn't harm your family..that's all I really care about.." I glanced back to her family that was on the other side of the clearing that was behind the house.  
Alice, she looked briefly shocked but soon regained herself. "I Promised Esme? But, that is on me my word is not there's my family dose not wish to come closer to the house than needed tell her I ask for pardon." Elena spoke softly once again like when she first met the Cullen family. She smiled at the short girl, "I do have a question about your family, I am fairly sure my family has risen some of your own." An amused smile playing on her lips.

Elena hadn't been straight with the Cullen's of how they fount there way to the Olympic Coven, Pursing her lips she sighed heavily "There is a reason I dragged my family halfway cross country, Alice." Elena finally admitted "I saw you, in a vision of sorts, I saw your family in trouble we came all they way out here to help you but we were to late I'm sorry, I put my family out brought they all this way to help to have my timing slightly off." She huffed in frustration "But your family is safe now so in the morning we will be on our way again."

She stopped me really confused this time "You saw us what how?" Before I could blink again the bronze haired boy was at her side, and Elena fell back bright green eyes wide, "What did you see what do they know?" He hissed "I, erm I know what you are my family just knows your a family of gifted people that needed help I haven't quiet told them what you are that is the only thing I kept back they know the jist of everything else, I know your good and its not like the smell of half bloods is exactly appealing to your kind." She chuckled lightly.

"We live in a world of myth's with half bloods not like its uncommon for the stories to collide, like your wolf?" She shrugged, Standing up brushing dirt off her already dirty jeans which was a useless task. "Half Blood what?" Alice asked with a mischievous smile Elena cocked a jet black eyebrow at her.

"Wouldn't you like to know.." she said softly diving into the story, Her story.


	3. DECISIONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be a bit mysterious about elena's past for right now, only hinting about what happened as in the last chapter she explained her story to Edward and Alice Cullen they will know but it will be a while till everything is reviled. 
> 
> Annoying i know but as a main character its nothing you would think about all the time only on occasion but soon to be reviled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Guys. Im having a great time writing its a fun thing to do in my spare time.  
> just something for me really, so nothing that will last forever.

Blinking,squinting at the bright light overhead, The warm sun shinning down on her skin but the cold wintry air still there and the frozen snow on the floor around the tents was enough to know it was mid January. Elena wouldn't let Esme convince her to come in since her family was apposed to coming closer to the Cullen house, so she stayed with the Demi-gods waking up before they even stirred Alice was not happy by our choices of clothes and wanted us all to try on the clothes she offered but were far from practical.  
She sighed, it was time to update Chiron, now the sun was shinning it would be easier to send an Iris-message. "Chiron, I'm sending them home back to camp.. I've decide ill come back in the summer.." That's when he argued with me "Chiron, I'm nineteen I am old enough to go out into the world alone... Yes... I know there are dangers but.. Yes, There are dangers everywhere I want to see the world I might seek out Arth-" she sighed heavily "I had been living as a nomad for eleven years i know how to survive alone, you only fount me last year by pure luck." she sighed again pressing two fingers to the bridge of her nose.

He finally sighed and nodded "Make sure Percy gets back to Sally they need to step away from this life its been a mess for them both since he was twelve. I just want them to be safe." Chiron nodded again "Ill see you in six month Chiron, Thank you." she said her hand going though the floating Image she turned around eyes going wide "Its rude to eavesdrop you know, Annabeth.." she smiled slightly at the younger blonde girl.

"Your leaving?" she asked clearly upset in Elena's decision. "Where else do i have to go, you need to go home back to school. I won't be gone forever I'll see you all in the summer you done fine without me before and you will continue being fine.. I'm gonna travel You can always Iris message me and ill come straight back to help but I need to do this please  
understand my decision its better this way it always has been.."

She spoke softly smiling sadly, reaching out putting a hand on her shoulder "Keep my idiot brother safe okay? gods knows how many times he would of died if you wasn't there to safe his life." Annabeth laughed lightly and nodded "Okay, I understand you know don't die before we see you again." Elena gave her a crooked grin "No promises, I don't go looking for trouble it normally finds me." she joked.

Elena nodded to the camp "Lets get you guys packed up, I think Apollo will be here soon." She sighed pointing to the sky "Don't let him crash like last time okay I have enough worries without his driving to top it." she sighed heavily and Annabeth laughed. They walked back together helping the other six pack up the tents they all worked in silence. I stepped away and looked at them with a small smile that when was when a small mini bus fell from the sky looking like flames licked up the metal frame of the bus Elena leaped to the side as it landed where she was standing just moments ago. "Why is it when ever your driving I come this close to dying... every dam time Apollo!" she said holding her fingers just slightly apart, glaring at the young teenager god "You better do, a far more superior job at keeping them alive." They bickered back and forth she hugged them all as they got on the bus telling them to keep safe and she will join them soon.

Stepping back and shielding her eyes as the bus took to the sky again burning brightly, waving at the sun chariot to her family for now.

 

Squaring her shoulders she looked at the forest ahead, slipping on the backpack on and went into a dead sprint into the greenery, it would of been harder to leave if she had seen Esme, she manged to tug on Elena's heart strings with her maternal instincts, so kind it was harder to say no to her than anyone else she had met before. When I looked up she was standing a few yards ahead with a sad look a parent would have if there child was going to college "Esme.." I said surprised "What.. what are you doing here?" I tilted my head confused why she was out here with me "You think I'm letting you leave?" she said.

"No, no please don't do this, this is the only life I've known I'm from a different world I age Esme I can't be part of your world.. sometimes they just collide." Elena wouldn't look at her face Mrs Cullen cupped her face holding her close like a child to her cold body "Don't listen to what Edward or Alice has said.." she mumbled to the vampire mother. "How long has it been that you had a family?" She asked sweetly "I, I have a family.." Elena mumbled "A real family.. parents sibling" she stroked my hair "Many years, Around eleven..."

Elena sighed, "I cant be part of your world, This is my life the open road." I told her she sighed "Please just come to us a few days have a family, 3 days they you can leave." Elena closed her eyes "You aren't gonna give up till I agree are you." she let out a bell like laugh "No, I'm not come on.."

"Call me Elena.." I smiled at her as politely as possible, She took my hand so I had no choice but follow her to the house with the glass wall, " Why is it so Important for me to have a home to you?" I ask her carefully.

 


	4. Esme Cullen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about and all about Elena getting to know and learn about Esme and creating the start of a bond. 
> 
> I thought it was best to start with the mother first since she is nurturing and made Elena come back to the house.  
> Also since Elena was most affected by Esme with in there first meeting.

 

 

Esme was so welcoming, even though she was the one who brought me back to the Cullen family home. 

 

The gold eyes was something that would take time not to be unnerved by, but it wasn't as terrifying as some things. We walked up the steps to the house that was surrounded by a shroud of trees "Whoa, this house is amazing. Annabeth would have a heart attack at this." Elena said amused looking around at the house that was so beautifully designed. Esme laughed "Thank you i remodeled it myself." she said proudly.

Elena's mouth hung open "You did this?" She was even more amazed as we walked past the thresh hold together, looking around the house trying to take in as much detail how much care she put into it all. "Its ineradicable, your an Architect?" she nodded smiling "I will show you my blueprints, sometime if your interested." all Elena could do was nod numbly. She saw so much of her own mother in Esme maybe even now after eleven years without a family, there was still a part of her that craved that family life. maybe Esme spoke truth when she brought me back here to show me her family. To prove that is what I truly needed again a home, a family, I sighed pursing my lips into a line not noticing the room of vampires watching my reactions intently. 

Waiting for me to come reanimated, but I was to caught up in my thoughts. Maybe where I was I should of been more scared, Maybe I have already lost my sanity a long time ago. My lips curled up slightly at that thought, Every child's brief nightmare was monsters but these people were not monsters, I didn't care what there DNA said (Did Vampires have DNA? Was an underlying thought in her mind) they were and they didn't care I wasn't human well not completely, half human. I sighed again they shifted anxiously I tilted my head focusing on them "What's wrong?" I frown and they shifted back into normal postures "You haven't moved in five minuets, Dear." Esme said tentatively. My mouth fell into an 'o' shape "Oh I'm sorry, I was lost in thought." I spoke softly the other blonde male was still on edge. I glanced over all the faces of the family, The blonde male moved vehemently forwards I jumped back not trying to hide. "I should go, I'm obviously not welcome I don't want to come between you family." she spoke quickly and turned towards the door and was quickly down the porch steps and back in the trees "Wait!" I heard a voice call out to myself but I didn't turn back.

I think that was the first time in a long time I felt that terrified. I felt a hand grab my shoulder I yelped and jumped It pulled me back to the chest "You promised me three days Elena.." She spoke softly "Your family is more important than a _homeless_ teen, Mrs Cullen." Elena pulled away and she let me step away. "My family will be better behaved Jasper didn't know what to make of your feelings, what was it that you were thinking?" She asked softly. I purse my lips thinking about how to phrase it "I was thinking about why you brought me there to maybe see how.. how i do need a home a family but then what.." she back tracked her thoughts before continuing, "how am I going to have that a family of my own all my family you saw was.. I have no home no real family a camp that will take me in at summers, my whole family gone.. Under records I am legally dead there is nothing left for me out there. Nothing..." I waved my arms about as to prove this was all I head "I fount my grave stone I share it with my mother, Elena Marie Lightwood  September 12th 1987 - October 31st 1993." I sighed heavily "I've been dead for eleven years, Esme.. at least to everyone who once loved me there is just nothing for me." 

I ran a hand though my hair looking away. She listened to me quietly "You could have a family." she said softly as if not to scare the girl in front of her. "we could adopt you." She offered her hand reaching out cupping my cheek not far behind stood her Husband and one of her sons, Edward, I believed. I watched them "I - I'm not like you or what you guys used to be I'll never been the same.. I would grow old and I will die I cant put you guys though that." I said softly "But you would have a family no matter how tempary it would be for us you would be one of us." Dr Carlisle spoke I watched them my face twisted in agony "Its completely your choice."   

 


	5. DEMI-GOD 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this is happening, lets gooo.
> 
> yeah I know lazy summary.

 

 _"She hasn't moved an inch in hours."_ Esme said concerned, watching the young girl she had welcomed into her home. Elena sat like a statue, legs pulled to her chest, arms around her legs and face hidden behind black hair and pressed into her knees, Only when she felt a cold hand on her shoulder she was on her feet in seconds.

" **Huh**? what happened? I'm up everyone okay?" she asked out of recent habit with the demi-god glancing around at the vampires her eyes puffy from sleep, words slurred with sleep. That's when the big guy with short curly black hair laughed loudly, I huffed a blush flaring up on my cheeks in embarrassment. I looked at the floor with a sudden faked interest, ugly splotches of red rose on her neck which was nicely hidden by my hair. Esme smiled kindly with a soft musical laugh "Sorry, I woke you up, you know you can sleep in a bed? I smiled brightly flashing dimples that left a vampire in the back shocked, Bella I believed.  "No, no its fine, I'm fine thank you _Esme,_   _Sas efcharistó polý, gia na afísei na meíno edó."_ she accidentally slipped into Greek. " Sygnómi, ah I mean sorry." I flushed more. 

I did not know it to be possible for her smile to grow brighter "What a beautiful a language." She said like she was praising me, for slipping into another language, I gave her a confused look "I'm really sorry." I mumbled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It has been three hours and I still not heard the last of it from Emmett the jokes kept coming, I'm so done. 

Esme showed me the houses shes worked on even the blueprints it was all really fascinating to me I wanted to ask hundreds of questions, but they seemed to have thousands that trumped my questions. I tried to answer to what I knew I had only been at the camp once and that was for 6 months I was there during the war, they liked my stories of camp. Jasper seemed interested in the wars this I could explain in full detail it was still so vivid. I closed my eyes remembering it surrounded by the Romans everything felt hopeless Gaia was waking up the earth shook, the blood shed, the carnage. My friends, family some lost there lives that day. The traitor Octavian, a low angry hiss left my lips as I looked down " _Octavian, The Pontifex Maximus."_ I scoffed He was so full of himself. I continued with my story. 

Taking a deep calming breath, I launched into the next part of the story. Speaking softly about the lost Hunters and Amazon's there deaths how I almost lost a cousin but still had my whole world torn apart seeing so many innocent lives being taken, as I went to continue after a sharp intake of air my voice cracked and I bit down on my bottom lip. Putting my head in my hand's I could't stop the flashes of mental images everything I saw that day flashed behind my closed eyes, the ache still strong. "I was only part of the second war, there was one before in New York Kronos, he wanted to take over again from the gods, Luke.. It was complete chaos and only ended because Luke sacrificed his own life." I sighed thinking about the dead son of Hermes. 

I had to go everywhere I've been the people I end up close to get killed, I had to leave her I attract more danger than I'm worth. "Who's your parent?" I look up it was Edward speaking, his face twisted in agony.. The mind reader, right.. I sighed "Poseidon, One of the big three." I roll my eyes it didn't mean much to me if he kept it in his pants my mother would still be alive and I would have never existed.. Much better for everyone if I never had. "So do you have any cool powers?" Emmett grinned wide. she gave have him a sly smile "Lead me to water I might show off.." I joke timidly, happy for a distraction from the wallowing of my past. Someone set a glass of water in front of me I smiled as Emmett stepped closer eager to see what I could do, "Children of Poseidon, are generally the post powerful kind of Demi-god, from being a child of one of the big three Children or Zeus and Hades are very powerful too that's why there aren't many demi-god children of them any more.. there are now two of each god now Myself and Percy are Poseidon, We have a half-brother Tyson.. His a cyclops." She felt like one of them might interrupt but they let her keep talking in a soft voice, the family had no trouble picking it up. "Then there is Jason and Thalia full siblings same human mother but different version's of Zeus his roman and greek form, then there are Nico and Hazel." I playful smile played on my lips "Children of Poseidon, can generate earthquakes and hurricanes control and create water..Also communicate telepathically with sea life and horses since our father created them we also have limited control over Ice and cold." I sighed moved my hand gently at the water as it lifted away from the glass now a floating ball in midair. "Hydrokinesis.." I smiled brightly making it into different shapes then turned it into a wolf shape making it run over everyone's heads then it split into a pack running the little girl in Edward's lap smiled brightly watching the wolves.    

I laughed lightly at her reaction bringing the water to my hand making a trident willing it to stay in a solid form "You want to hold it?" I offered the handle out to her she happily took it with a bright pearl of laughter. "Well you don't see that often." Said a tall tan boy leaning against the wall "Nice wolf show Nessie loved it." He laughed walking forwards the Cullen's noses wrinkled like they smelt something bad as the kid walked closer, what could smell that bad?  _was it the new kid?_

Edward laughed "Like wet dog.." 


	6. OVER MY HEAD

 

I have been with the Cullen's for a few weeks now to most of there request, it was over my head why they wanted to keep me around. 

But I was enjoying my time here everyone was friendly and Nessie loved when I played with water changing it into shapes she wanted her laughter was brilliant, I could feel Jasper warming up to me as well now he finally felt I wasn't a threat. When it was still cold enough outside I experimented with rain to see if i could make it snow in just a little spot, much to Nessie's amusement she played in the little amount of snow I could mange to conjure up.

I walked in the large opening behind the house sighing softly, lately the nightmares controlled me I couldn't sleep but when I did it wasn't much of a rest. The dark circles under my eyes now could compete with the Cullen's when they where thirsty I rubbed one of my eyes then moved my hand back to push my dark hair back behind my ear. Jacob and Nessie were close by walking together she was on his shoulder basking in the first warm weather in weeks. I looked into the woods the weird puzzle pieces of dreams come together I felt like ice ran through my veins "Jacob..." I called out my face a mask of horror "Jacob get Nessie indoors somethings coming." I say breathlessly "Jake im serious something dangerous is co-"

Before I could even finish my sentence trees in the middle of the forest shook the ground with them. He was already running with her in his arms towards the house I barely turned when a flash of bronze was charging towards her, it all happened so quick a sicking crunch and I was in the air and it was under me running towards Jacob and Nessie. "NO!" I yelled running after it I pick up a rock throwing it, hitting the Colchis Bull in the head "Hey ugly over here!" I yelled. It was the size of an elephant with gleaming ruby eyes and shining sliver horns. I could feel something tricking down the side of my face, blood. It charged after them again head low I jumped in between grabbing the silver horns and the beast pushed me back my feet digging in the ground. The monsters jawed unhinged and out poked a flame thrower I drew in the water from the air to protect me and hopefully make me fire proof like my Cyclops brother Tyson. I closed my eyes as the flames engulfed me the heat was unbearable but I didn't think I was burning so that was good I heard someone not clearly, cry out as if they were in pain I growled and push it back with all the strength I had I prayed to the gods if this was the way I died let me take out the monster.

Elena and the metal beast crashed around the field, taking hits and blows. She knew now the crunch of the first impact and cracked her ribs. Her face fell pale, a shocking contrast to the blood that coated the side of her face. she saw double of the bull its back turned towards as she swayed uneasily, it was running head on at the house she blinked and ripped the bracelet from her hand, swinging it over head as the chain grew it wrapped around the Colchis bull's leg and she went flying after it.

She was dragged this way and that way though the large field, the bronze beast was porously smashing her into trees and boulders. Until the thing bucked and sent her flying over it vast body, hitting the ground with a hard thud. she laid there for a moment, and the beast advanced on her motionless body, her breaths coming out a little too harsh.  

I didn't feel anything, not at first but soon I did't feel any pain, _NO I died._ I thought remorsefully but that is when the pain was replaced it godly strength. The Blessing of Ares, she was faintly glowing red now her last clear thoughts were, _Thank you, Ares._

Feeling as unstoppable as Emmett, this time she charged at the monster its head cave in, kicking it and she saw it fly back just a few feet and was shock, hitting a charm on my bracelet that had inhabited it's normal place on her wrist and that changed into a shield. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jacob and Nessie in house and couldn't help but feel over joyed that they were safe, falling back and was pressed against a boulder. It opened its mouth again this time some from of blender came out ducking just in time to hear it hit the rock, the noise was horrendous the sound out metal against the large rock. Taking a deep breath twisted her bronze ring, as the blender went in again and its mouth was about to close she threw in her sword into the bull It must of got in between two clogs it started coughing and back up, she started to stand only to be what felt to be blasted into the rock her ears where ringing and I couldn't see clearly. 

I don't remember blacking out or even anything after that other than an intense burning like nothing else, I cried out for it to end but I was alone and it was so dark.

 

~ Edward's Perceptive. ~ 

 

After the explosion she was unconscious, but also she was dying we didn't know what to do Esme wanted us to change her but we had a treaty to keep.

 _WHY ARE YOU LETTING HER DIE?_ A furious voice called out and to my surprise it was Jacob. Before I could respond to anyone there was a bright flash of blue green light I looked up to a man with black hair in Hawaii shirt. "Not my daughter!" he yelled pushing past us all cradling the dying demi-god in his arms he looked at us pleadingly "Save her, make her like you.. she had more of a family here than with us, please don't let her die." The man whispered holding her close, touching her face lightly, I remembered she said her father was Poseidon. I have come face to face with a god and he was pleading us to make his daughter a vampire like us. "She never had lived a real life give her a second chance." He begged Carlisle golden tears falling down his face.

"I didn't make a pact not to bite anyone." Alice stepped forwards kneeling in front of the god holding her arms out for Elena he passed his daughter to her and Alice bit her. "Now we wait." she pulled a face from the taste of her blood. It was a good thing her blood wasn't appealing like a human's. 

After the first day and a half her Elena being silent she cried, begging for it to end the pain was to much but her injury's were healing it was working for her, now we had to wait for the transformation to finish we didn't know how long it would be for Elena for when she was bitten since she has never been fully human. Alice as her creator stayed close by her during these days trying to talk to her telling her what would happen, not letting her feel alone, Elena did ask some questions though her voice was rough she opened her eyes they were still the brilliant sparking sea green colour but that would soon change to crimson red.

Soon, she will be one of us.


	7. In Life and Death

 

Her heart thudded painfully in her chest, her eyes open but hardly seeing what was in front of her.

The fire was a feeling unlike no other, it had to let up soon, soon it had to die down. At this point she was certain she was burnt to a crisp, the fire increased and she screamed. begging for it to be over. "Please, please." she cried "Let me just die." she thrashed on the chair she had been placed on at this point having to be held down a cold hand placed to her cheek.

"Elena, just listen its almost over." The soft voice of Esme, was ringing though her head. Elena shook her head "No.." she croaked her emerald green eyes swimming in tears. The fire burned hotter even the cold hands of those around her wouldn't be able to cool the flames, every layer of skin had its own fire burning and changing her body with every painful heartbeat. Her heart shuddered and the flames like a typhoon swarmed to her heart, letting of her feel slowly moving though her body. she watched the days and nights slipped past, it had been years, or maybe it had just been seconds and the fire was her own torture for coming her and joining the Cullen's it was her to torment her let her know she was in the wrong place.

Maybe when it was all over, she wouldn't be one of them. A vampire, maybe this didn't work for her kind and was a very slow and painful death. She would wake up in the underworld. Her eyes closed with each shuddering heart beat the flames closed in around her heart, "It's almost time." Alice said softly from beside her the last of Elena's tears falling down her cheeks. One beat, shudder.

Two beats, her heart spluttered. Her time running out.

Three beats, and then nothing her cheat echoed quietly. Her heart had finally given up, it would never beat again. The burn that once coursed through her body now in a lesser form settled in her throat

She laid there for the longest times, her eyes closed. She heard them now like she could never the subtle differences of how each Cullen moved. Their eyes trained on the new born who was too scared to move. "Elena?" Alice spoke softly it startled her, how familiar the voice was but so different still so beautiful. Like chimes in the wind after a storm, the gentle chiming in a soft breeze. "It's okay, you can open your eyes now it’s going to be a lot to take in." Alice said softly.

Taking a few deeps in and out, and sat up with just thinking of the want to be up right. Her eyes opened and met those of her vampire family.

Each member of the family wore looks of shock now. Elena looked at each of them frowning, in a flash her hand was pressed to the side of her head, thinking back it was a strong memory but things where fuzz as she worked her way through the memories. Her head she banged it, her face was bloody. _Blood._

Something changed she looked up the most panicked look on her face, her hand over her throat. Her mind whirled all Elena could remember, was dying she couldn’t recall seeing anyone with her as she died. “I- I don’t understand.” she whispered her voice was hers, but not quiet it was more musical her faint British accent was hardly there. Her hands were out in front of her the faint sun-light of the setting sun hitting her fingers they were sparkling in the most beautiful way, only slightly brighter than the fuzzy memories of what Nessie’s skin sparked like.

Her dark hair fell in front of her face, Esme kneeled in front of Elena. Touching her face staring at her confused “Why are you all looking at me like that?” Elena asked slowly.

“Your eyes, Elena. There not red.” She furrowed her eyebrows frowning and stood fluidly to the full windowed wall. Taking in her reflection, it was like someone sculpted her out of stone but didn’t smooth out the edges, her chin was sharper. Her nose also was sharper squinting her eyes she would be able to see who she looked like before the lines now smoother, she saw her eyes finally.

Her eyes widened her jaw dropped, they were green as they always had been but there where flecks in them of the deepest ruby red. “What’s wrong with me?” she asked turning to her family.

Her heart thudded painfully in her chest, her eyes open but hardly seeing what was in front of her.

The fire was a feeling unlike no other, it had to let up soon, soon it had to die down. At this point she was certain she was burnt to a crisp, the fire increased and she screamed. begging for it to be over. "Please, please." she cried "Let me just die." she thrashed on the chair she had been placed on at this point having to be held down a cold hand placed to her cheek.

"Elena, just listen its almost over." The soft voice of Esme, was ringing though her head. Elena shook her head "No.." she croaked her emerald green eyes swimming in tears. The fire burned hotter even the cold hands of those around her wouldn't be able to cool the flames, every layer of skin had its own fire burning and changing her body with every painful heartbeat. Her heart shuddered and the flames like a typhoon swarmed to her heart, letting of her feel slowly moving though her body. she watched the days and nights slipped past, it had been years, or maybe it had just been seconds and the fire was her own torture for coming her and joining the Cullen's it was her to torment her let her know she was in the wrong place.

Maybe when it was all over, she wouldn't be one of them. A vampire, maybe this didn't work for her kind and was a very slow and painful death. She would wake up in the underworld. Her eyes closed with each shuddering heart beat the flames closed in around her heart, "It's almost time." Alice said softly from beside her the last of Elena's tears falling down her cheeks. One beat, shudder.

Two beats, her heart spluttered. Her time running out.

Three beats, and then nothing her cheat echoed quietly. Her heart had finally given up, it would never beat again. The burn that once coursed through her body now in a lesser form settled in her throat

She laid there for the longest times, her eyes closed. She heard them now like she could never the subtle differences of how each Cullen moved. Their eyes trained on the new born who was too scared to move. "Elena?" Alice spoke softly it startled her, how familiar the voice was but so different still so beautiful. Like chimes in the wind after a storm, the gentle chiming in a soft breeze. "It's okay, you can open your eyes now it’s going to be a lot to take in." Alice said softly.

Taking a few deeps in and out, and sat up with just thinking of the want to be up right. Her eyes opened and met those of her vampire family.

Each member of the family wore looks of shock now. Elena looked at each of them frowning, in a flash her hand was pressed to the side of her head, thinking back it was a strong memory but things where fuzz as she worked her way through the memories. Her head she banged it, her face was bloody. _Blood._

Something changed she looked up the most panicked look on her face, her hand over her throat. Her mind whirled all Elena could remember, was dying she couldn’t recall seeing anyone with her as she died. “I- I don’t understand.” she whispered her voice was hers, but not quiet it was more musical her faint British accent was hardly there. Her hands were out in front of her the faint sun-light of the setting sun hitting her fingers they were sparkling in the most beautiful way, only slightly brighter than the fuzzy memories of what Nessie’s skin sparked like.

Her dark hair fell in front of her face, Esme kneeled in front of Elena. Touching her face staring at her confused “Why are you all looking at me like that?” Elena asked slowly.

“Your eyes, Elena. There not red.” She furrowed her eyebrows frowning and stood fluidly to the full windowed wall. Taking in her reflection, it was like someone sculpted her out of stone but didn’t smooth out the edges, her chin was sharper. Her nose also was sharper squinting her eyes she would be able to see who she looked like before the lines now smoother, she saw her eyes finally.

Her eyes widened her jaw dropped, they were green as they always had been but there where flecks in them of the deepest ruby red. “What’s wrong with me?” she asked turning to her family.


	8. First Hunt

 

The uncertainty flickered across the face of the doctor. "Nothing wrong, just different." Carlisle smiled warmly.

"I was dying, why..." she trailed off, her deep emerald eyes flickered to the face of everyone in the room; Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle. Esme moved forwards first embracing the dark haired girl, Elena closed her eyes returning the hug gratefully. With a laugh she drew back, "Thank you, but that really doesn't answer my question." She gave Esme an easy smile, her hand was at her nose as if to push glasses up. If she was still mortal, she was sure that she would of flushed. "Er, something to get used to," she mumbled.

Alice skipped forwards, "You have to feed, come." she tugged Elena's hand to the back balcony, over looking to the mountains that where surprisingly close. "Hunt?" her voice soft like silk. The smaller girl nodded at her leaping gracefully to the ground below, "Come on." she called and Elena looked at the rest of the family who was smiling encouragingly.

With a running leap she landed a dozen feet ahead of Alice, and grinned running towards the tree lines. It was like a second nature, dodging the trees the full rein of the movement not to be slow or cautious this is what it was to be a vampire. She launched up her hand automatically grasping a branch and she swung forwards. Elena stopped near a heard of deer, her head whipped round as she took in the scent, the sounds of the herds heart beating. The venom pooled in her mouth and she rushed forwards the scent over powering her grabbing the first deer and tackling it to the forest floor rolling down a small hill she held it to her body the heat under her cold hands, bearing her teeth she sunk them into the doe's throat the warm blood filled her mouth as she drank quickly holding it closer and the animals neck snapped in her hands the heartbeat slowing and the blood not coming as quick.

There was a laughter that sounded as a melody. Elena dropped the doe and looked up into the tree where Alice Cullen sat. "Maybe next, you don't break its neck?" she grinned from the tree her black eyes sparkling in the dark. "Aren't you going to hunt?" Elena asked voice like raw velvet. She leapt of the tree gracefully, Elena was reminded of a dancer from her graceful movements. They raced together and Elena let out a loud tinkling laugh, jumping up into the trees swinging above her sister.

"First one back?" Elena called from above, "If I win you are getting a makeover!" she called back grinning and already and set of into a sprint. Elena pulled a horrified face at Alice's idea of a makeover, throwing herself from the tree and running after her using all her new-born speed to gain on Alice and surpassed her seeing the glow of the house above. Elena felt Alice run into her taking her down and running again "Gods dammit, Alice!" Elena growled setting after her again, but she gained another good lead.

 Letting out a string of cuss words so low they sounded like hissing, as she ran after Alice. Her eyes narrowed to the smaller vampires back, they were neck and neck before Alice barrelled through the open window first. "You are a cheater." Elena accused bitterly crossing her arms over her chest. Edward laughed from his spot on the chair looking over the top of a book in his hands, Bella nestled beside him. Alice rushed off "I'll be right back." she called.

"Oh no." Elena groaned, staring after her "Please, just is there any way to get out of this?" She turned to the couple on the sofa holding in there laughter, plopping down on the floor "Oh Gods, I'm gonna die." She groaned again hearing Alice calling her.

 


	9. The past

When Elena made her way up the stairs, she looked left and right having never been inside Alice's room. "In here," she called, Elena turned down the hall to the sound of Alice's voice. When she crossed the threshold of the room an article of clothing went flying her head, one arm shot out and caught it and turned around to change sighing "You look great." Alice grabbed her hand pulling her in front of a mirror and she was stunned looking at her arms twisting and turning them "My scars," she said softly "There gone." she was amazed, her arms where littered with scars from over the years. Touching her shoulder where the deep claw marks where, completely smooth as if nothing had ever happened her past completely erased from her body.

"Yes, the venom does that - scars, marks, freckles and tattoos." Alice said softly, "The only thing that can mark us now is bites from our own kind." Elena nodded slowly her eyes looked into the mirror and studied her face and Alice was right her freckles where all gone her face completely smooth and not a pore in sight, "That's really peculiar." Elena mumbled touching the skin on her face.

 

* * *

 

 

Hours had passed, "Alice please, it's been ages I can see the first light of day." Elena groaned matter of factly "I'm begging you, I have tried on every outfit you wanted me too." Elena had a constant chagrin etched on her face. she gave Elena a scorning look, "Absolutely not!" her voice clear as a church bell "we haven't gotten though all the looks yet."

Elena exhaled it blatant distaste, "I'm never racing or betting against you ever." She grumbled catching the next piece of clothing thrown her way. This more to her taste was a simple grey shirt and red checked button up top, "Alice?" Elena called "Are you felling okay?" she laughed pulling the clothing on, Alice looked pointedly at Elena "You are as impossible as Bella, I'll get around to changing that," she warned and, just like Elena felt mortified "Oh gods," she mumbled "Skirts, heels and handbags." she listed off "Oh no." Elena groaned.

it felt like an eternity later, that she was finally released from Alice's clutches. They joined the family downstairs and Elena moved not so subtly the farthest away from Alice, a pointed look to keep it that way. Sitting in the spot on the floor she normally took when she was human, well not human but mortal. Thinking darkly about the hell that was Alice's fashion show she was forced through and Edward barked in laughter. Elena's head shot up and narrowed her green eyes at him "Not funny," she said stiffly.

Everyone was cautious with Nessie, around Elena. It made her sad she enjoyed you little one's company when she was mortal. But respected how everyone felt and kept a good distance away for Nessie, was after all half human and they just wanted to make sure the new-born thirst didn't take over, and she wouldn't attack Nessie.

She was on her feet in a fluid movement and moved though the house to the balcony, hearing the rush of the river near by and the sun shining so brightly above in the clouds not quite doing its job, it was a very dull and cloudy day. Her thoughts swirling, of how she ended up here the Cullen's how they saw that changing someone was to take away there life, so she was dying when she was bit her perfectly smooth pale as marble hand touched her neck, who decided? who was the one to create her? it was so confusing the memories clear of that day the pain, it was painful but nowhere near as painful as the flames that coursed through her veins just the day before. The memories still strong, her memories of her family the family she had eleven years ago her mother they where looking through an obscured glass not being able to see her mother and her two older brothers, what did they even look like? would she be able to recognise what they looked like now how old would they even be now?

She couldn't even pull the memories of the boys father, her mothers ex-husband into focus. It was unnerving. The family she loved so dearly that she stayed away from to protect, forgotten almost to easily. Her mom, she blinked trying to bring the memories up, her mom. she thought again Elizabeth Jane Lightwood, her mom the professor with incredible break troughs in her field of work. Her hands tightened on the rail she was holding on to her shoulders braced the memories came quickly like an old black and white film no sounds to the memories, just the images fuzzy are the edges.

she remembered the greying hair of her mom, the large brown eyes unlike any colour she ever seen before. The thin line of her lips when Elena got in trouble, the underlying amusement dancing in the light of her eyes even as she told her daughter off. Her warm hugs surrounding her youngest child, her only daughter. Her brothers the twins, helping her lay out pranks, they were much older there dark brown almost black eyes and the same dark hair they got from there mom, bailing her out of detention when she got caught. A low sigh escaped her lips, Samuel and Gabriel. They weren't as clear they memories the human memories evading the probing of her new mind they weren't so clear not anymore, her brothers they must be about twenty-eight now. Probably families of there own, at least that was comforting that they grew up and had there own families. Normal families that wouldn't be torn apart. Not like the one they had. she sighed again looking up at the world around her, she wanted to do one thing then, then it would be time to let go of her past. Of her human family because she now had the Cullen's and they were amazing took her in and, she had already said goodbye to her human family eleven years ago.

Just then she felt a hand touch hers and looked down a smile brightened Elena's features, "Hey, little one." she said softly to Renesmee, who smiled back and leaned up on her tiptoes to touch Elena's face, "Of course, what would you like to see?" Elena sank down to the floor swirling one hand above the other making a little whirlpool of water there. She laughed this time of course Nessie wanted to see the water wolves again, she spilt the water and they took shape a small pack of three ran around the two. 

 

 

 

 


	10. Origins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small chapter to move the story along.

 

"Where are you from?" Her curiosity cut the silence, and Elena paused for a moment tilting her head at the girl nestled on the sofa between her parents, Edward look as if for a moment to stop Renesmee from asking further. 

"Where is who from?" Elena's own curiosity lighting up her green eyes, turning to look from the small sketch book in her hands to face the family before her. Although she knew rationally who the young girl meant she asked the question anyway, "You." Nessie spoke clearly.

Elena looked down a small smile tugging her lips, "I was born in Salem, Massachusetts." she said softly to the younger girl, "Oh," Renesmee said "But, I was raised in Texas till," she trailed of not really wanting to speak of what drove her from her family but she understood not to ask what until meant. "Where?" She continued probing for answers, Elena laughed "You just don't stop do you?" she asked in amusement "Houston, in the suburbs not the city." she explained smiling easily.

"Did you ever go back?" Elena looked down furrowing her eyebrows, "To Salem, did you ever visit again." The girl corrected herself leaning towards the new vampire curiously. "Yeah, once and yes it was quite nice." the two shared a smile and laugh. "Will you tell me about it? growing up there?" Nessie poked again into the thick silence.

Elena sighed heavily and set the sketch book on the side table near her head, shuffling and crossing her legs to look more clearly at the girl, her big brown eyes shining warmly. Elena shook her head but smiled all the same as she sighed "Ill tell you about the twins, Sam and Gabe my older brothers yeah?"

That had her hooked instantly "So, I guess one thing to say was they were my half brothers, there dad was Native American." she smiled "Like Jacob," she said and Elena nodded "Yeah, he was my father figure Lucas." she smiled again "That was his name, but my brothers they were amazing they always had time for me come rain or shine they pulled though." She ran a hand though and laughed shaking her head "One time they took me out with them to a park, all these boys skateboarding and one boy pulled out dog treats from his pocket and said 'I bet no one is brave enough to eat a biscuit,' And Gabe, so pig-headed never backed down for no one took the dog treat went to bite into it and I said 'No, well do it together.' so he split it in half, it was possibly the worst thing I have ever tasted." She had a rueful smile. "My brothers, they were good people when I knew them. I know in my heart they still are where ever they are, I just hope there happy." Elena finished

She with drew with a faraway look, retreating behind a mental wall in her thoughts not quite there anymore lost in that memory. "The world is filled with nice people, if you can't find one be one." She spoke softly a smile lighting up her face, "I remembered that from when I was little, my pap- my brothers dad used to tell me that..." She sighed looking out at the dark window Emmett, Carlisle, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice were coming back from there hunting trip. She could hear them now close by.

"What were there names?" Edward said, this time she was confused "There full names." He expanded and she furrowed her eyebrows "I don't know why that should matter, but they had there dad's last name, Uley."


End file.
